


Told Ya

by birbsomniac



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 200 words, Death, Drabble, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, not canon, not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: I didn't proofread this xD





	Told Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this xD

Junefeather leapt forward, enticing the large cat. The broad-shouldered cat slid forward and smirked.

"Just admit it, Junefeather. Every cat knows your secret. For Starclan's sake, cats in other clans know about tour whereabouts that day!" He hissed in a low, raspy voice.

"No! I will not give in Firpelt!" June feather screeched, moving closer. She unsheathed her claws as a threat.

"Oh dear, am I going to have to fight you? Sweet little featherbrain, I am four times your size! You already know where that's headed," he replied mockingly.

Junefeather stomped her foot down. "Go ahead," she hissed.

Firpelt growled, showing his teeth, and jumped forward, landing on her back. The smaller cst let out a small yelp, as he continued ripping her fur out, and slashing deep wounds into her skin.

"Stop!" She managed. June feather attempted to get free but failed. 

Firpelt grabbed her by the neck in his jaw, and threw her across the forest floor, hitting a redwood tree. 

"I told you Junefeather," he snarled, walking away.

\---

The pale cat laid on the ground, covered in scratches and wet blood, baking her blue fur. She drew in short breaths, each more shallow than the other. 

"Help," she cooed, before taking one last breath. A tear ran down her bloodied fur, and mixed with the red liquid on the pine needle floor...


End file.
